XMen's Matrix
by Stargatefanatic123
Summary: Jessica Howlett, a muant in the matrix, realises the truth. Can she help Morpheus and his crew find the One? Can she help them in the war? Rated M for future language. Multiple crossver with Harry Potter. Not a m/m slash! DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Jessica!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 1

Jessica rubbed her face in a weary gesture. She sat alone in the school library, an old history book open on her lap. She looked up at the clock and saw that it was just past midnight. She heard someone walking quietly down the steps and logic told her the only person awake at this hour would be Logan. Her borrowed powers confirmed that, it also told her that he was heading towards the kitchen for a drink of soda, the next best thing to beer in his opinion.

You see, Jessica wasn't what Professor Xavier would call a typical mutant – if there was such a thing. She was a failed experiment to make the ultimate weapon; her own DNA had been so badly messed with that when she first awoke the scientists thought she was mad. They tried unsuccessfully to remove her from that frame of mind.

They eventually gave up six years later when they realised that she had gained a conscience. Her own powers were coming to a head at the time: the more time she spent around the scientists that had 'created' her the more intelligent she became. The scientists threw her out onto the streets, hoping for her to die from starvation.

When she had spent a year on the streets she was found by the infamous X-Men, offering her shelter, a warm bed and a place to live as well as a place to learn how to control her newfound powers.

As the years went by Jessica gained other mutant's powers, by the time she was sixteen she had minimal control over her power and had copied nearly all of the mutants at the school. Now at eighteen she had graduated with honours and now remained at the school as a teacher.

Jessica looked down at the book in her lap and sighed silently to herself. The history book wasn't hooking her like it usually did. On silent feet she stood up, replacing the book on the shelf before letting herself out of the window behind her.

She took a deep calming breath before she spread her wings and took flight, enjoying the feel of the air in her black hair. She flew away from the grounds, going to the city.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jessica watched as a woman in what appeared to be shiny leather fought a man in a suit. She knew she wasn't supposed to interfere in a human fight but the way these two were fighting was starting to scare her.

She took a deep breath before she pulled her wings close to her body.

"Below there!" Jessica called out, causing the woman to jump back as she landed in between them. Jessica straightened up, her blue eyes flashing dangerously at the man in front of her. "Not in my territory bub," she said.

The man stared at her before taking off, realising what he was probably going to get into. Jessica slowly turned to the woman behind her.

"Are you alright?" the woman asked, her eyes hidden behind black tinted lenses.

Jessica nodded. "I am alright, how about you?" she asked.

The woman nodded. "Who are you?"

Jessica smiled. "Jessica."

"Trinity," the woman replied. She looked at Jessica speculatively. "Do you want out of the system?" Jessica looked at her curiously. "Have you every felt that you are living a dream?"

Jessica laughed. "Then my dream is extremely sadistic," she replied. "What do I have to do?"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Morpheus looked at the woman in front of him. She seemed to genuinely want to leave the Matrix. She also seemed a little bit tired as he studied her.

"Unfortunately," he continued from where he had left off earlier when he had started to look at her. "No one can be told what the Matrix is… you have to see it for yourself." He delved into one of his pockets and pulled out the container that held the two different coloured pills. He opened and put one in each hand, holding them out to Jessica. "This is your _last chance._ After this, there is no turning back… You take the blue pill and the story ends. You wake up and believe what you want to believe. You take the red pill and you stay in wonderland and I show you just how deep the rabbit hole goes."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jessica looked between the two different pills, she had had times where she had felt as though she was trapped in an invisible cell that she couldn't touch, taste or feel. The red pill would show what the prison was, though she wouldn't be able to return back to the mansion like she would have liked to. The blue pill would let her forget this meeting, although she would continue to feel trapped.

She finally made up her mind and reached for the red pill. She picked it up gently and tossed it into her mouth and took it dry, ignoring the cup of water on the table to her right, before looking at Morpheus.

"Remember," he said. "All I'm offering you is the truth: nothing more." Morpheus half smiled at her before he stood up. "Follow me….."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Morpheus led Jessica through another set of double doors into the room where they unplugged people. He looked to Apoc.

"Apoc," he said. "Are we online?"

The man looked at him. "Almost," he replied as Trinity and he continued to wire what seemed to be a complete system of monitors, modules and drives.

He led Jessica to a chair in the middle of the room. "Time is always against us," he said. "Please take a seat there."

Jessica looked at him cautiously before she removed her outer coat and sat down, the coat folded carefully on her lap. She looked at the computer terminals and wires, curiously.

"You did all this?" she asked quietly, obviously in awe.

"Uh huh," Trinity replied.

"The pill you took is part of a tracing program. It's designed to disrupt you input/output carrier signals so we can pinpoint your location," Morpheus explained.

Jessica looked confused for a moment before nodding. "I understand the theory somewhat," she said.

She looked at an old cracked mirror on a dressing table nearby. She reached out to touch the mirror as it seemingly repaired itself at her touch. When she brought her hand back part of the mirror stuck to her hand.

To Morpheus' surprise she didn't look at him, astonished that the impossible had happened, instead she looked at the substance coating her hand in wonder. She had obviously seen some improbable things in her life.

As she continued to look at it, it began to 'consume' her hand and slowly her arm.

"It's going into replication!" Trinity said.

"Apoc?" Morpheus asked.

"Still nothing."

The liquid had by then worked it's way up to Jessica's shoulder and was starting on her neck and Morpheus could see her trying to move her head away from the liquid.

"Cold," she murmured. "So cold!"

Morpheus took out the cellular phone he kept with him and quickly dialled a number.

"Tank," he said. "We're going to need a signal soon."

Jessica now started to panic as her head tipped up as if she was sinking into the mirror, trying to keep on breathing.

"We've got a fibrillation!" Trinity said from her computer.

"Apoc!" Morpheus said urgently. "Location!"

"Targeting," Apoc replied. "Almost there!"

By now Jessica was almost consumed by the liquid, squirming in an attempt to get it off as it worked it's was up her face.

"She's going into arrest!" Trinity said urgently.

"LOCK!" Apoc said. "I got her!"

"Now, Tank!" Morpheus said into the phone. "Now!"

The liquid worked itself into her mouth and Jessica screamed in agony before she disappeared.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Thank you for reading. Plase read and review!!!! Anything is welcome. Even flame but they must be constructive or they will be deleted. Isthere anything that I can do to make this more enjoyable? Tips are welcome!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: X-Men and The Matrix belong to their respective owners, as much as I dislike saying that. If I owned The Matrix Neo would still be alive at the end of the 3rd movie.

On with the story.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 2

Jessica opened her eyes to wake up in a cocoon filled with a red gelatine-like substance. She was attached to the sides of it by wires, tubes and things that looked suspiciously like IV lines. She struggled for a moment and air bubbles appeared in the gelatine, but didn't not break surface before she pushed with her hands at the substance above her, causing the skin to break. She sat up and realised once her skin touched the air outside of the cocoon that there was something obstructing her mouth and nose. She gripped it and pulled, she gagged as she felt it sliding up her throat. She looked at her arms and saw outlets that were grafted into her skin to allow the IV's into her body.

She fought a scream as a robot descended in front of her, seeming to look at her before it grabbed her by the throat. As she fought for breath she felt a cable attached to the back of her skull twist and disengage from her brain. She spasmed as the other cables snapped free from her body and disappeared into the unit as the back of it, near where her head had lain, opened and a tremendous vacuum, something like an aeroplane door opening, sucked both Jessica and the gelatine into the hole.

As Jessica fell down the hole she realised that it was a waste disposal tube, even as she screamed out. She fell out of the end of the tube into a large body of water. She sunk below the surface of the water, before she tried to resurface, her weak attempts failing.

Above her she could see a ship like plane lower a grasping hook that grabbed onto her, pulling her up. As the door closed she could feel someone wrap a towel about her naked form before she saw Morpheus.

"Welcome," he said. "To the real world."

With that Jessica's mind faded into unconsciousness.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Morpheus watched as Dozer carefully applied pins to Jessica's modestly covered body.

"How is she?" he asked Dozer.

"She'll be ready in a few hours," Dozer replied as he looked up at the man. "Though I've managed to find something odd about her." He motioned for the other man to join him on Jessica's right side before he carefully lifted her up.

Morpheus started when he saw Jessica's back: it had two fully formed wing bones wrapped carefully to her back. Her wings were starting to sprout black feathers.

"What is she?" Morpheus asked, surprised as Dozer lowered Jessica's back back onto the table.

"I don't know."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jessica woke up lying on a bed in a room wearing worn clothing that seemed to fit her. She sat up slowly and looked at the IV line plugged into a socket in her left arm. The metal at first appeared to be part of the IV then it hit her with startling clarity: the metal socket was part of her. She left her left arm alone and carefully moved her right hand to the back of her now bald head, her fingers found a similar socket there, although there was nothing plugged in there.

Just as her fingers started gaining detail of her skull the door to her left creaked loudly open and Morpheus stepped in. He noticed that she still had the IV plugged in and looked at it pointedly.

Jessica blushed slightly. "Didn't want to do anything I would regret," she replied.

Morpheus gave what had to be one of his rare smiles and walked over to her, twisting the IV line before pulling. Jessica winced as she felt the slight suction that came with the removal but that was it.

"What's happened to me?" Jessica muttered more to herself than anyone.

"More important," Morpheus replied as he held the door open. He had obviously heard her, "than 'what?' is 'when?'."

Jessica stood up, her legs shaking a bit. "I'll bite," she said. "When am I?"

"Before we pulled you out, you believed that it was the year _1995_, when in fact it is closer to _2199_," Morpheus said. "I can't tell you exactly what year it is, because-"

"– we honestly don't know," Jessica finished.

"How did you?" Morpheus asked.

Jessica smiled weakly. "After seeing hundreds of student's faces, you get used to finishing sentences," she replied.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"This is my ship," Morpheus said as he led Jessica through the ship, motioning as he went. "The Nebuchadnezzar. It's a hovercraft. This is the main deck… This is the core where we broadcast our pirate signal, and…… hack into the Matrix." They entered a room where other people that Jessica had already met were standing or sitting at computer terminals, "Most of my crew you already know." Trinity nodded and smiled as she lifted a welders mask from in front of her face. "This is Apoc, Switch, and Cypher." He laid a hand on the shoulder of each person as he mentioned them.

Cypher smiled at her, almost leeringly. "Hi," he said.

"Hi," Jessica replied back.

"The ones you don't know, Tank." He motioned to a man sitting at one of the computer terminals. "And his big brother Dozer. The one behind you is Mouse."

Jessica turned slightly to look at the man, well, boy, teenager. He didn't say anything except smile. Morpheus turned to look at her.

"You wanted to know what the Matrix is?" he asked her. Jessica nodded. "Cypher…"

Cypher approached Jessica and helped her into a modified armchair, the head rest had a hole in it for some obscure reason. The arms of the armchair had straps there to hold her arms down, same with the feet as she could see a footrest, one for each foot that had a metal clasp on them.

Both Cypher and Morpheus helped her into the chair as Cypher strapped her feet in before going to her arms. Morpheus carefully pushed her head back onto the headrest.

"Try to relax," he said. "This will feel a little _weird_."

Before Jessica had a chance to reply she felt a blinding agony in between her eyes. Her back arched in agony before everything went dark and her eyes snapped shut.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Her eyes snapped open and she was surrounded by white. She turned around to look, only to feel her long black hair brush against her cheek and feathers brush against the backs of her legs. She looked down at her body and saw jeans covering her body and a loose shirt. She looked over her shoulder and saw her wings hanging loosely behind her back before she pulled them close to her, hiding them.

She jumped when she saw Morpheus, who was wearing the same clothes that he had worn when she had first met him, looking at her.

"This is the construct," he said, motioning to the white space around them. "It is our loading program. We can load anything from clothing, to equipment, weapons, training simulations, anything we need."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Morpheus watched Jessica's reaction as he told her that they were in the construct. She didn't react like the others had; in fact she managed to wrap her head around the fact.

"We're inside a computer program?" she asked.

"Is it really so hard to believe?" Morpheus asked her. "Your clothes are different. The plugs in your arms and head are gone. Your hair has changed." Jessica's hands immediately went to the back of her head, moving through her hair, searching for the plug into her head. She couldn't find one. "Your appearance now is what we call 'residual self image'. It is the mental projection… of your digital self."

Two chairs appeared suddenly in front of them and Jessica watched as Morpheus took a seat. Jessica's hands automatically went out to touch the closest to her.

"This isn't real," she said quietly.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Trinity, Tank and Dozer watched in shock as Jessica's hair suddenly started growing back, flowing away over the headrest. They all looked at the other.

"How is she-?" Trinity started to say, shocked.

Tank and Dozer both just shrugged their shoulders, just as confused as she was. "Your guess is as good as mine," Dozer replied.

Trinity started to say something but stopped in astonishment as Jessica's hair stopped growing.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"The human generates more bio-electricity than 120-volt battery and over 25,000 BTV's of body heat," Morpheus told Jessica. "Combined with a form of fusion, the machines have found all the energy they would ever need, There are fields… endless fields, where human beings are no longer born. We are grown. For the longest time, I wouldn't believe it… and then I saw the field with my own eyes. Watched them liquefy the dead, so they could be fed intravenously to the living. And standing there, facing the pure horrifying precision, I came to realise the obviousness of the truth. What is the Matrix? Control. The Matrix is a computer generated dream world, built to keep us under control in order to change a human being into this." With that Morpheus held up a battery to Jessica.

Jessica gasped and felt a single tear run down her cheek. "No," she muttered. "It can't be." She buried her head in her hands and let out a choked sob. "Logan," she murmured. She looked up at Morpheus as she dried her face. "Can we leave now?"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

As Jessica opened her eyes she fought the wave of nausea. She felt Dozer pull the cable from her head as Trinity undid the clasps about her feet and arms. Jessica slowly sat up before she walked away, following the path that had brought her there.

As she walked she didn't see the hair that sprawled down her back.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Wolverine sniffed the chair, getting Jessica's scent, he followed it to the window where it stopped. He stood up and looked at the Professor that sat in his wheelchair in the doorway to the library.

"Looks like she flew the coup, Chuck," the Canadian said.

"I don't understand how she could have done that," the bald white man said, leaning forwards and resting his arms on the hover-chair's flat panel that covered his legs.

"Chuck, she got ya in her skull," Logan said. "O'course she got all the plans on how to leave the area practically undetected."

"You have a point, Logan," Xavier said. "I'll begin the search with Cerebra."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jessica woke up a bit when she heard the door to her room creak open and someone stepping in.

"Morning!" she heard Tank say energetically. "Did you sleep?"

Jessica groaned as she sat up, half asleep. "I _was_ until you came in," she said, good naturedly.

Tank looked sheepishly at his feet. "Well, I can guarantee a lot more sleep tonight!" he said. "I'm Tank and I'll be your operator." He extended his hand to shake hers.

Jessica reached forwards and took it, only to notice that Tank had no plugs.

"You don't have any plugs," she said quietly.

"Plugs? Nope. Me and my brother Dozer, we're both one hundred percent pure, old fashioned, home-grown, born free! Right here in the real world. Genuine child of Zion."

From the tone of voice, Jessica guessed that Zion was a city. Tank carefully pulled her to her feet and led her back towards the Core, climbing up the ladder on their way. On their way there Jessica started to ask questions.

"I guess that Zion is a city," she said. "But what exactly is Zion?"

"It's the last human city," the operator replied. "The only place we humans have left."

"Where is it?"

"Deep underground, near the Earth's core, where it's still warm," Tank replied as he jumped off of the ladder and held a hand out to her. "If you live long enough, you might even see it!"

He led Jessica to the same chair that she had been jacked into the previous day, and carefully strapped her in, forcing the jack into her skull, but leaving her awake in the _real_ world.

"Now," he said as he sat down in the operator's chair and took out several disks out and placed them on the free space of desktop that he had (which was not much mind you). "Morpheus wants me to start you on these operation programs-" Before he could continue Jessica chuckled.

"Don't bother Tank," she said. "I've been through enough operation programs to know what to expect of the Matrix." In an undertone she continued with: "The Matrix can't be any worse than Magneto, can it?"

Tank smiled. "What do ya want to do kid?" he asked as he discarded the operation disks.

Jessica smiled. "I want to learn how to fly," she replied as she looked up at the ceiling. "It's been a passion of mine to learn how. I only learnt how to pilot one modified aircraft that the Professor worked on."

Tank raised his eyebrows before he picked out one of the flight sims and plugged that in. Jessica looked at the screen displayed above her head. It clearly said the words: 'F-18'. She smiled before a blinding agony erupted behind her eyes. Jessica snapped her eyes shut as she felt her adrenaline levels surge, her heart pound and her brain sizzle.

Despite all that it felt good when she opened her eyes. "Holy crap!" she cried out quietly.

Tank grinned at her. "Hey Mikey," he said. "I think she likes it! How about some more?"

Jessica nodded carefully. "Bet your horses mate," she said in a slightly British accent. "Bet your horses."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Tank looked over his shoulder as he heard Morpheus walking towards him. The operator blinked his eyes a couple of times to bring them into focus.

"How is she?" Morpheus asked.

"12 bloody hours straight," Tank replied as he turned his attention back to the screens in front of him. "She's a bloody machine."

Jessica's eyes snapped open as the last training sim finished. "Great Merlin!" she whispered, her face covered in a slight sheen of sweat. "That was brilliant."

Morpheus looked at her, astounded. He had never heard anyone use the term 'Merlin' to express astonishment. He nodded to Tank.

"Load the jump program," he told the operator before he moved to the chair opposite Jessica and began the process of jacking himself in.

Tank came up behind the captain and finished the things that Morpheus couldn't do and plugged the jack into his skull. A moment passed and Jessica felt the now welcome pain behind her eyes and found herself standing on top of a building, there was another a fair bit off.

Morpheus turned to look at her, his long coat flapping in the simulated wind. "Free your mind," he told her before he took a quick running jump and threw himself off of the building.

Jessica screamed before she saw Morpheus land on the building in front of her that was across the street. Jessica stopped screaming and gaped at the African-American in astonishment.

"Woah," she said.

She looked at the street twenty floors below, then at Morpheus who was staring at her patiently from across the fifty meters that separated them. Jessica took a deep breath before she closed her eyes and willed herself to be standing next to Morpheus. She heard the welcoming 'bampf' before the not so welcoming sulphur smell and appeared in a cloud of blue smoke next to the man.

Morpheus turned to look at Jessica with surprise.

"How-? When?" he stuttered in surprise for the first time in his life.

It was then that Jessica realised what she had done and looked down at her feet ashamed, obviously waiting for punishment.

"Jessica?" Morpheus asked. Jessica looked up at the man. "How did you do that?"

Jessica again looked at her now surprisingly interesting shoes. "I'm a mutant," she mumbled out.

"A mutant? What exactly is a mutant?"

Jessica looked up at the man, hope on her face. "Mutants are people who have a twist in their genes," she explained calmly. "A twist one way and a girl can walk through walls. Another twist and you have a telekinetic and 'path. And yet another twist and here you have a healer with three dangerous and pointy claws that come out from between their knuckles."

"So you are a mutant?" Morpheus asked, having gained control of his surprise.

Jessica's hope died on her face. "Sorta," she replied. "I have mutant powers, yes. But I wasn't a born mutant. I'm a failed genetic experiment. I copy other mutant's abilities and can recreate them at a later date, though I have lost some of the abilities I've copied."

Morpheus nodded. "Thank you," he said. "Tank," he raised his voice slightly, "end the program and jack us out."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jessica opened her eyes to meet Morpheus' concerned gaze. She sat up slowly and felt her tight back muscles protest in treatment.

"I thought it wasn't real," she muttered.

"Your mind makes it real," Morpheus said.

"If you're killed in the Matrix," Jessica said. "You die here?"

"The body cannot live without the mind."

Jessica nodded and for the second day in a row she walked off, limping as she did so.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jessica groaned in agony as her back pain decided to make itself known once again as she rolled over on the small bed. She silently cursed her own healing capabilities which _hadn't _kicked in yet. She turned on her side, hoping that that might get her to fall asleep.

She gasped when a strand of black hair fell lazily in front of her face. She literally jumped and took the strand of hair and tugged.

"OW!" she muttered loudly before she ran her hand over her head, thinking to encounter no resistance.

She jumped again as she felt her hair beneath her fingers. _How the-!? I could have sworn that I was as bald as an egg, _Jessica thought to herself.

She frowned for a moment before she rolled onto her left side and let her mind wander into unconsciousness.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Please read and review, I'm waiting for your comments. I will be writing a prequel to the whole thing when it is mostly done.

7


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: X-Men and The Matrix belong to their respective owners, as much as I dislike saying that. If I owned The Matrix Neo would still be alive at the end of the 3rd movie.

Okay, it might not be 10 reviews, but 3 are good enough for me right now so I'll be good and carry on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 3

When Jessica woke up the next day Morpheus led her to the core to take her, unbeknownst to her, into another program. They now walked down a busy street, full of people going to work. Jessica watched as Morpheus walked casually through them, managing somehow not to get jostled in the large crowd. Jessica on the other hand only managed to get two people to not hit her shoulders. As they walked Morpheus started to talk.

"The Matrix is a system, Jessica," he said. "That system is our enemy. But when you're inside, you look around. What do you see? Business people, teachers, lawyers, carpenters. The very minds of the people we are trying to save. But until we do, these people are still part of that system, and that makes them our enemy."

As Morpheus talked a woman walked by, standing out from all the people in the suits with her bright red dress and lipstick. Jessica resisted the urge to stare at the unnatural beauty of the woman.

"You have to understand," Morpheus continued, "most of these people are not ready to be unplugged. And many of them are so inert, so hopelessly independent on the system, that they will fight to protect it. Were you listening to me, Jessica?" he asked as he turned to look at her. "Or were you looking at the woman in the red dress? Look again."

Jessica turned around, only to see that the woman in the red dress had turned into another man in a suit but he had a gun pointed to her skull. Out of pure reflex Jessica ducked, a physical shield erecting itself about her.

"Freeze it," Morpheus said in a slightly raised voice.

Everything around them stopped; people, animals, hell, even the water fountain on her right had stopped.

"This," Jessica stuttered out. "This isn't the Matrix?"

"No," Morpheus said. "It's another program, designed to teach you one thing: 'If you are not one of us, you are one of them'."

Jessica looked at the frozen man and lowered her shields. "_What _is he?" she asked, turning to look at the African-American.

"He is a single member of a sentient program," Morpheus said. "They can move in and out of any software still hardwired to their system. That mean's anyone who we haven't unplugged is potentially an agent. Inside the Matrix, they are everyone and they are no one. We survived by hiding from them… and by running from them. But they are the gatekeepers. They are guarding all the doors, they are holding all the keys, which means that sooner or later… _someone _is going to have to fight them."

Jessica looked at him confused. "Someone?"

"I won't lie to you Jessica," he said. "When the Matrix was first built, there was a man born inside who had the ability to change whatever he wanted, to remake the Matrix as he saw fit. It was he who freed the first of us, taught us the truth: 'As long as the Matrix exists, the human race will never be free.' After his death, the Oracle prophesied his return, and that his coming would hail the destruction of the Matrix, end the war, bring freedom to our people. That is why there are those of us who have spent our entire _lives_ searching the Matrix. I believe that the search will still go on."

At that moment Morpheus' cell rang. He picked it up and answered.

"Yes?"

_"We've got trouble."_

* * *

Morpheus led her to the front of the hovercraft. "Did Zion send the warning?" he asked the other man there that Jessica recognized to be Dozer.

"No," he replied. "Another ship."

Jessica sensed the others coming up to the cockpit and taking seats where they could or stood.

"Shit!" Dozer said. "Squiddies sweeping in quick."

This confused Jessica. "Squiddy?"

"A sentinel," Cypher said. "A killing machine designed for one thing."

"Search…" Dozer continued. "And destroy."

"Set her down right over there," Morpheus told Dozer who dutifully followed orders and quickly set the _Nebuchadnezzar_ down where he was told before shutting off all electronics on the ship. "How are we doing, Tank?" Morpheus asked as he grabbed the mike.

"Power offline," Tank replied quietly on the broadcast system. "EMP armed and ready."

Jessica looked at the device in Morpheus' hand and things clicked together. "Electromagnetic pulse," she whispered. She turned to Trinity who was closer to her. "Where are we?"

"There are old service and waste systems," the woman replied.

Jessica shuddered, thinking of the Morlocks. "Sewers?"

"They used to be cities that spanned for hundreds of miles. Now these sewers are all that's left."

"Quiet!" Morpheus snapped quietly.

It was then that the Sentinels arrived and Jessica had to admit that they looked a lot like squids – mechanical squids at that – as they flew towards their ship. One of the Sentinels opened up and a long cable-like extension swirled around for a moment before it flew off in another direction and the others followed it.

Every member released a long held breath when the Sentinels were gone. Jessica sighed with relief.

_These seem as though as they could do more damage than the Sentinels I've come across before,_ Jessica silently mused as she walked back to her room, letting her bruises heal in their own time.

* * *

Morning came and Jessica resisted the urge to throw up as she was served a disgusting looking goop for breakfast.

"Here you go," Tank said, putting it on front of her with a spoon in it. "Breakfast of the champions."

Jessica looked at it sceptically before she picked the spoon up and ate some of the food. It actually tasted good and she carefully took another spoonful.

"If you close your eyes," Mouse on her left said. "It almost feels like you're eating runny eggs."

"Yeah," Apoc said with a hint of amusement. "Or a bowl of snot."

Jessica cringed at the two descriptions and again tried not to throw up.

"You know what it reminds me of?" Mouse asked her. "Tasty Wheat-"

Before he could get any further Jessica gave him a pointed look. "Don't finish that sentence if you value your life Mouse," she told him in a dangerously cold voice. "I don't want to throw up my first real breakfast."

With that Jessica turned all her attention to the goop in front of her. She was half-way through it when the door opened, revealing Morpheus.

"Dozer," he said. "When you're done, bring the ship up to broadcast depth, we're going in. I'm taking Jessica to see her."

* * *

Please read and review, I'm waiting for your comments on how to improve this. I might post 2 chapters.

Press that shiny button.

\/


	4. Author's notes: Until further notice

Until further notice X-Men's Matrix is _permanently_ discontinued due to lack of review, giving me ideas and help to continue this. I _WILL NOT _continue until I have reached at _least _15 reviews in the next two months. I'll be generous and say that if I do not get the required raise _I _will not continue this story but will allow others to write it on their homepages. Until then I will be waiting. This fanfiction will not be continued unless the required number of reviews has been received by Saturday 24th October. The current number of reviews stands at a modest 3.

If it is the case that I do not continue Z-Men's Matrix, those that wish to continue it will post their own next chapter under X-Men's Matrix and will alert me to the fact via private message that it is there. I will then spend the next month after that reading all the posts and will decide on who is allowed to continue my fic. Those that I don't decide on will still be allowed to continue writing because I will have then allowed my story to be used by various authors.

Until then,

Stargatefanatic123, formerly Anessathiel.

P.S. This will also be posted on my homepage.


End file.
